


Clean it up

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dead Body, Death by Accident, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morbid, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shiro is a tender lover, Soft and hard, Voltron au, gay hubby, poor guy, really… really morbid, they are still quite soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Voltron au where Shiro's husband died and Keith came to clean up the mess.





	Clean it up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the German series "Tatortreiniger" (lit: death scenery cleaner). It is a series about a person who is called after a murder or case of death occured and is meant to clean up the house/surrounding/etc. It is a quite morbid series. I had this idea while having lunch, don't blame me for that. This was funny in my head. 
> 
> Shiro's husband is not meant to be Adam! This scenery is an own AU and is not related to any relationships or scenarious previous mentioned or in other fic's of mine.

Keith wiped the blood from the corner of the last step of the stairs and put another drop of bencol on his wiping cloth. It wasn't his strongest cleaning method. There wasn't much blood to begin with. The body was dead anyway. Keith wore a mask in order to not breath in the strong smell and to not get dizzy and rest beside the man as well. 

Keith kneeled down in front of the stairs from which the body had fallen. The dead man had broken his neck by hitting the lower ground where he was found by his husband later the day when he had come back from work. 

It must be strange to find his own husband like this: arms surrounding the head, stretched in direction of the door, legs in a weird angle half on the steps, half on the ground. There was a broken bone of the clavicle which had come through the flesh by hitting the hard wood. The neck was broken and the death itself must have been really quick. There was only the blood on the last step and on the carpet Keith had to clean. A simple job. 

For others, this scenery must seem cruesome but Keith was used to this. It was his job afterall. It doesn't matter if it was murder, suicide or an accident. When he was called he would come and clean everything the occasion left behind. Today he was a bit early and the undertaker was stuck in traffic meaning the dead man still laid where he'd died. 

Keith sighed and threw the dead a glance. He must have been a beautiful man. Short silky hair and high cheekbones. He couldn't tell what colours his eyes were but a soft blue of the ocean would fit. The condition of the whole body was still good. Like… dead but good. Apart from the broken bone and neck everything was still where it should be. 

Keith had seen worse, cleft skulls, heavy injuries with liters of blood surrounding the extremeties, popped out eyes, open scars carved into skin, knives, forks and each other imaginable instrument stuck into flesh. Bodies who found their death by staplers, inbetween doors, in front of their computers, during breakfast with their heads and hair still in their bowl of cereals. Sometimes Keith would say that he saw everything there was to see but there had been a lot of times aleady where he had been surprised of the sight. 

This time was different, he tought. He hadn't quite figured out what it was. Just a feeling in his guts. 

Maybe it was the other, still living husband leaning against the kitchen's doorframe and observing his doings. 

"You don't have to be here, Sir," Keith said calmly while putting another drop of the pure liquid onto the wiping cloth and started to clean the step again. He threw another glance but this time to the living husband. 

He was a relatively big man with the broadest shoulders he had ever seen. His chest was muscular and well defined under the white shirt he wore. His suit, probably from work, hang over the chair in the kitchen behind him. The man's hair was cut short at the sides. Some longer black hair as well as a white distinctive fluff on his temple were leftovers from pevious times. His eyes were grey and really soft looking as he followed Keith's fingers as the worker grabbed a leg carefully to put it aside and wipe the wood underneath. 

"I know," the big man said now. His voice was strong and determined, yet so soft. Keith had a fable for soft voices and immediatly immagined how this man would speak a devious sound, demanding things he wanted to have as soon as possible, giving orders where to touch and where he wanted to be touched. He gulped hardly. 

"Sorry?" He hadn't listen to the man's saying while his eyes and ears were ocupied with body and voice of the husband. 

"I said that I always meant to remove the carpet from there. He never listened, you know? And now see what he's gotten from that. I told him." The man sighed and crossed his arms before his chest, exposing thick arms and an appealing biceps while his shirt slid up. 

"Yes, you're right, Sir. I often saw people stumbling over carpets and falling to their own deaths. Apparently," Keith added while leaning a bit backwards and following the trace of the dead from his last position to the start of the fall, "I've never watched the fall itself. Only the result of it." He jerked his shoulder. 

"You're tough for a job like this." 

"I have to be. Y'know, it's hard to find jobs nowadays and my background is… appropriate to be able to do this. And after all he was a human being. He was like you and me. Why should I be offened just because his hidden bones have arised or his blood left the body." Keith dwelled in his thoughts until he recognised that he might have said too much for this situation. He immediatly looked up to the husband. "Apologise, Sir. I didn't mean to say that. I just wanted to tell… Y'know…." 

The man smiled the softest smile Keith had ever seen. His heart started to pound and his groin demanded for more attention from this man. This desire felt wrong yet he couldn't and didn't want to deny it.

"I know what you wanted to say, Mr. Kogane. It is your job but you don't take it as something which has to be done. Well, not in the way people would normally understand and do this kind of job. You don't clean up the leftovers of dead and murdered people. You clean what was left behind a living." 

Keith looked into the eyes of the man and nodded. He was right. He never thought that this was a deed to be done. It was something he was okay to do since these dead ones _had been_ people living beside him, departed into another realm and sometimes left a mess behind which needed to be cleaned up. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," Keith tried a smile but he wasn't really good at it. He actually rarely smiled but this man made him to. "I forgot your name, Sir. I read Shirogane at the front door, but I missed your full name."

"I'm Shirogane Takashi," the man said. "But you can call me Shiro. Everyone does so. Well… did." Shiro's eyes glanced down to the dead man. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, Shiro." Keith saw a sad smile in the man's face. "You don't have to be here and watch. I'm sure the undertaker will come here any second and… pick him up." 

"The last ride, huh?" Shiro laughed helplessly but there was still glimmer in his eyes. Whatever this dead person had been to him, it wasn't all there could've been. "I'm sorry… It was a… surprise. I haven't expected him to… be here like this when I'd come back." 

"You had some plans?" Keith had asked to keep up the conversation and not to really intrude into the life of two men he didn't really know about. He wanted to help Shiro with everything he could give him. 

"Actually yes, it was.. our anniversary today. So..." Shiro tilted his head so it laid against the doorframe. "Yes, we _did_ have certain plans." A knowing smile turned on his lips and when Keith saw it, he immediatly knew what those two men had planned to do on their anniversary. 

"I see," he said calmly. "That must be… disappointing for you..." 

"Maybe." Shiro jerked a shoulder. 

They went silent for a while. Keith changed the wiping cloth and listened to Shiro's breathing filling the floor and air inbetween them. 

"You don't have to watch how I clean up your husband, Shiro," Keith murmured to give this man the possibility to feel more comfortable if he would go somewhere else. He didn't really mind his presence at all. 

"I'm not sure..." Shiro murmured thoughtfully. 

"About what?" 

"I think I'm not watching my dead husband anymore, Mr. Kogane." 

Keith looked up and saw directly into the grey eyes which had turned darker. He sensed that the atmosphere had definitly changed and swallowed hard. Shiro moved a bit away from the doorframe and came closer, his upper muscles worked with each movement. Keith couldn't help it but to stare at each motion there was to see and knew that Shiro noticed it. 

"I'm very sure of it. Don't you think so too, Mr. Kogane?" Shiro whispered as he stopped approaching half a meter in front of him. 

"Keith." 

"What?" Shiro blinked perplex. 

"My name. It's Keith. You can call me that. Everybody does so." 

Shiro looked down on him with the curious and confused eyes, but then he smiled and Keith couldn't do anything else as to return that. 

***

Shiro pressed his hipbones against Keith's stomach in order to lean down some more and kiss the smaller man again. He couldn't get enough of this little body which had so much strength inside. So much power, in mind and frame. He couldn't resist neither those eyes, shimmering purple in the daylight, nor the slim hips and legs which would fit perfectly besides his thighs and around his waist. 

And Keith responded to him. He'd sensed that from the beginning but respected the man to have kept the distance to him. He had just lost his husband, of course someone wouldn't jump onto him. The normal human sense wouldn't allow that. Keith had waited for him to start this and it felt quite right. Since Shiro's plans for the day had been cancelled anyway, this was a nice change of turns as well. 

Keith huffed a heavy breath. "Shiro," he said breathless. He lifted a hand and put it on the broad shoulder. He was pressed against the wall of the floor but the bigger man still left enough space for him to move. Not that much apparently. 

"What is it?" Shiro pressed a deep kiss into Keith's neck. Keith moaned when Shiro started to suck on it which made Keith's grip growing harder on his shoulder. Shiro releasd him again, grabbed his chin with one hand and forced Keith to look at him. "What is it?" His tone was still soft and calm and Keith loved this already. 

"Your hubby just died, y'know?" 

"'Course I know," Shiro responded and glanced to the side for a short moment. "He still lays there." 

Keith chuckled huskily. "I just wanted to make sure." 

Shiro smiled. "Keith, listen, my husband died and you cleaned up his blood from the stairs. I'm quite thankful for that." 

"That's quite a nice receive. I wish to get that more often." Keith moaned again since Shiro went on with his tongue's work, breaking apart eventually. 

"When we're done with this, I will consider to thank you again." 

Keith laughed quietly. "Promise?" 

"Promise." Shiro grinned and pressed a hand to Keith shoulder, sliding down and touching the skin beneath the shirt he'd lifted already. 

Apart from the rather harsh start, Shiro still stayed soft and caressed Keith even. He was a soft and caring person, Keith could tell, even though he doesn't quite know him already. At this moment he was just very sure that he didn't want to let go of those strong arms, hot lips and needy eyes. Maybe Shiro would feel even better afterwards. Maybe there was another reason. Nevertheless, he would dare Shiro taking him raw, here and now, in front of the door and at this specific wall. He didn't really care about it. Maybe he himself was the needy one. 

"Y'know," Shiro started while stripping off his shirt. "We weren't on good terms anymore anyway. Tonight should have been something like a try. If we were still able to… you know?" 

Keith nodded. He understood but still took a glance of Shiro's bare chest. 

"I think he wanted to break apart from me anyway." 

"So today would've been just for the fun?" Keith looked up askingly. 

Shiro took his time to think about the answer. "Maybe," he said while his eyes were fixed onto Keith's purple ones. 

They both grinned. 

"Go on," Keith demanded, his slightly bad conscious disappeared, and Shiro followed. 

Shiro slid his fingers under Keith's shirt and yanked it off, revealing a pale and slim stomach and hipbones. He didn't wait any longer to pull down enough of the pants to slip his hands inside, touching front and back at the same time. Keith didn't mind. He was busy with loosing himself in the deep kiss Shiro gave him, caressing one hand over a broad shoulder while the other scooted into the short hair. He felt how the big man freed Keith's dick from his underwear and stroked it while his other breached his ass cheeks and slid two fingers into him. Keith charply sucked in air since the stretch was too much at first. He got accustomed to it relatively quickly and enjoyed it soon. He felt how Shiro's dick grew as well and pressed against his hipbones, smearing precum through the underwear's texture. 

"Could spend hours like this," Shiro mumbled as he let go of Keith's mouth for a moment. He looked down into those dark eyes and smiled. "Doesn't feel so bad, right?" 

Keith breathed out huskily and nodded. "You're right." He caressed the biceps and followed the visible muscles and veins running alongside smooth skin. He admired Shiro already. "But go on, yeah? Can't hold it any longer." 

"Sure." Shiro laughed roughly. He pushed another finger inside and thrusted some time. Keith started moving his hips as well to match the movement until Shiro slid out just as far as to hold the entrance open with two digits. "Now," he murmured and took his other hand, slipping it beneath Keith's lips so that the smaller man could suck on them. Keith's eyes turned glassy and his visible joy made Shiro's stomach growing hotter. He watched with pleasure how the purple eyes went darker and closed at some point, his cute mouth released a soft moan. 

With the saliva now smeared onto his fingers, Shiro coated his dick as much as possible. 

"Turn around," he ordered and Keith followed, facing the wall. 

Shiro yanked at the pants as much as needed while pushing down his own as well. Then he took a good grip of Keith hip while his other hand gabbed his own dick and aligned it with Keith's entrance. He didn't warn him but pushed forwards as he pleased. 

Keith hissed and felt a certain stretch as Shiro's cock breached him. It was even thicker as the fingers which had thrusted into him before. He didn't care. He wanted this so desperatly after all. 

Shiro started to move soft but got harder soon. His hand moved from Keith's ass over a warm stomach and settled down at the slim throat just above the adam's apple to keep him steady. Shiro didn't try to choke him but created some pressure onto the delicate skin. 

"Harder," Keith said with a broken voice, already feeling what this man was able to do. 

"Yes, Mr. Kogane." Shiro chuckled and opened up Keith even more. He kept a steady pace, thrusting deep and hard as they both wanted it. 

Soft moans, turning more and more heavy with each push deep down and onto Keith's prostate filled the floor. Shiro breathed moist air into Keith's ear while the smaller man pressed a hand against the wall, the other hold tight onto Shiro's arm wrapped around him. 

"You're really good at this," Shiro sighed out. 

"Thank you. But I'm not always this easy to fuck, y'know." 

"Bet ya." Another chuckle, cut short by a sudden caressement of Keith's sensitive point. "Easy to find, don't you think?" 

"For you at least." Keith laughed quietly as pleasure filled his body, grew from bottom to head. 

A sudden knock at the door let them both turn around. 

"Quiet," Shiro said. His hand on the neck moved to Keith's mouth to keep him shut. They both stopped moving.

The door had those milky glasses where no one could see through and for this time Keith was thankful for it. They saw a shadow of a man in front of the door, waiting. 

"Can you keep quiet?," Shiro asked and Keith nodded since the bigger man had slid two fingers inside his mouth. "Good." 

Keith moaned as Shiro started to move again. He tried to suppress his voice and entangled the thick fingers with his tongue. As Shiro found his prostate again he bit them. Shiro sucked in the air through his teeth and thrusted even deeper. 

"Don't expose us," Shiro said into Keith's ear. "The neighbours would talk." 

Keith just moaned in silent, feeling Shiro's dick growing even bigger. A definite kink he had there, he thought. He wanted to say something aloud, well whisper, but he couldn't. 

"Is someone there? I'm sorry that I'm late." The man in front of the door still waited, knocked yet a second time. One minute passed by and he moved again. "I will come back in an hour." He turned around. "This is the correct number, right?" Keith heard the undertaker mumbling to himself. 

Then the sound of a car-door and an engine brought to life. 

"Finally." Shiro said and Keith wondered what he meant until he recognised that Shiro had moved his hand from Keith's hip to his leg, pushing it further apart. Keith moaned and laid his head against the wall as Shiro's thrusts grew stronger once more so that the slapping of bare skin against each other filled the floor next to their own sounds. It didn't take much longer until Keith felt himself coming. He couldn't speak anymore, he just let out what had stuck in him. White cum shooted onto the wall and he gasped for air as his orgasm rushed through his body. 

He felt Shiro sighing. He pulled out before he came into his own hand. For some short minutes they catched their breath again until they went silent. 

Keith turned around and took a glance of the mess Shiro had created in his own hands. 

"Here," he said and fumbled an unused wiping cloth from his pockets. 

Shiro stared at it before he started to laugh. A loud and beautiful sound. He took it and wiped himself clean. "I never used something like this before to do...well, this." 

"I can imagine." Keith smiled. "Concerning your neighbours," he added while he tried to clean himself as well. "I think they will talk anyway." 

Shiro looked up, a brow raised. Then he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Two gay men and a dead hubby at the bottom of the stairs. A guy who came to clean and didn't leave the house for a quite long time. I think they might talk a little bit." 

Keith laughed. He threw a glance to the dead man and sighed. "Are you really okay? You said you weren't on good terms anymore." 

"I'm okay. Thank you." Shiro looked to his dead husband. "It's true what I said. There wasn't really this something which brought us together anymore. Tonight couldn't have changed that. But..." He shifted his head to watch Keith. "I'm glad you came to do this. I'm happy that the undertaker was late."

"Praise the traffic." Keith laughed roughly. 

"Indeed." Shiro seemed hesitantly. "Are you… already done here? Done with your work?" 

"I cleaned what I was called for, yes." Keith smiled and scooted closer to stand in front on Shiro, pressing his fingertips softly against the hard skin. "But if there is more to do, you can call me any time." 

Shiro's eyes grew bigger. "I will certainly do so, Mr. Kogane." 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I hope you enjoyed. This was strangely nice to write, even though it was so fucking morbid.
> 
> Please mind that I'm not into any fandom/ship-war whatever discourse.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate if you leave kudos and/or a comment:)
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
>  [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
